


Sober

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Iceland is drinking, M/M, and other things to, despite being underage in his country, he smokes to, human names are mentioned, i ended up making Hong Kong a bit mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Bottles of empty Brennivín, Vodka, Topas, and Icelandic brands of beer littered the kitchen floor around the white haired teenage looking nation. Ash and the butts of cigarettes formed a pile to his left and on his right was a lighter, in the corner was glass that he never picked up from when he threw a bottle when he had gotten angry. He didn’t really care, he didn’t really didn’t care about much at all these past few days.This was inspired by Demi Lovato's song Sober and Lightwight





	Sober

Bottles of empty Brennivín, Vodka, Topas, and Icelandic brands of beer(1) littered the kitchen floor around the white haired teenage looking nation. Ash and the butts of cigarettes(2) formed a pile to his left and on his right was a lighter, in the corner was glass that he never picked up from when he threw a bottle when he had gotten angry. He didn’t really care, he didn’t really didn’t care about much at all these past few days. 

Dull eyes moved to look at the cracked screen of his phone as it rang, ‘CALLING Lukas’ was just visible from where he was sitting. He moved to pick up, no doubt that if he didn’t then he would get a visit from the older nation. Lazily he swiped his finger and put the electronic device to his ear.

“Hello.”

Inwardly he winced, his voice was rough, gravelly, and he knew that his brother was going to ask about it. He knew it was from all the smoke and no using it in the past week but he wasn’t going to tell Norway that, for one because Norway would come over even though he really could not afford to do with the World Meeting happening in a few days. For another the icelander really did not want to worry his brothers, because once Norway knew then he would tell Denmark who would then tell Finland who would tell Sweden, then he would have to deal with them all. No it would just be better for them to not know at all.

“Little brother, are you alright?”

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the question, he shrugged even though Norway wouldn’t see it. He tilted his head back and tried to clear his throat, he ended up coughing before he grabbed to closest bottle filled with anything. He tasted a faint vanilla flavoring and sighed. 

“I’m fine Norway, just have a sore throat is all.”

His voice sounded less rough but it still wasn’t the best, still it would have to work for now. Hopefully it wouldn’t be so bad when he got to the meeting but Iceland didn’t have much hope.

“If your sure, I was just calling to see how you were doing, are you packed already?”

Norway’s voice didn’t show much, that was why when you talked to him it was best to look him in the eyes, but after years of knowing the other nation Iceland could here the worry in it. 

“Yes I did pack.”

He didn’t pack, he had been sitting on the floor and drinking his pain away since the fight with Hong Kong. That was Monday, it was Sunday now and this was the first call that he didn’t ignore. He should get up, though he thinks his leg had fell asleep some time on Tuesday, and do it so he wouldn’t run late.

“That’s good. When does your flight land, I can come pick you up and we can eat together.”

Iceland mentally translated the ‘we’ to ‘everyone in this family’ and held in a sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his family, he loved them very much even if he never told them, it was just that when they all got together everything tended to get crazy and he was left behind.

“Sometime around five.”

“That's great, we can get dinner then. There is this new restaurant that I want to try out, we can go there.”

He closed his eyes. “Yeah we can. That sounds great.”

Norway said something about going to make reservations and Iceland just hummed in response. The call ended in a click and a “See you later” that he didn’t pay attention to, instead he just let the phone go and listened to it crash onto the floor. He sighed, there was probably another crack in the screen, and slowly moved his arm to grab the counter above him.

He stood up slowly, relying on his arms to hold him as he waited for feeling in his legs to come back. Finally he was able to move without falling over immediately and moved around the dirty kitchen, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it up as he nagvated his way out the door and up the stairs. He should clean the mess up, or at least call someone to clean it up for him before he left so it wasn’t there when he got back. He opened up his door and sagged against the door frame, his eyes fell onto a picture of him and Hong Kong at an amusement park. 

It had been taken when they were at the top of the fairest wheel, Hong Kong had convinced him to go on one then at the very top had wanted to take a selfie. Iceland had laughed, something he only seemed to do with Hong Kong, and wrapped his arms around the asian. Just before it was taken Hong Kong had kissed his cheek causing him to be clushing when the photo was taken, still he had printed it and formed it because it was one of his favorite moments and he wanted to remember it.

He walked over and crawled over the bed until he was sitting with his back against the wall, he picked up the picture and laid it on his lap. Looking at the slightly smug face of Hong Kong he remembered why he had spent days in the kitchen and not get up. It had started with a fight, a stupid fight really something that he should not let get between their relationship, but emotions were tricky and Iceland never claimed to have full control of them. 

They had been dating for five years and yet never had Hong Kong introduced the Icelandic nation to his family, sure he had met them during World Meetings but that was as the Republic of Iceland, not as Iceland, Emil, his boyfriend. And it hurt, because he had taken Hong Kong out to eat with his family, had introduced him to his brothers as Leon, Emil’s boyfriend. He had shown the asian his brothers human side, the Lukas in Norway, the Mathias in Denmark, the Berwald in Sweden, the Tino in Finland. Iceland had shown that he trusted Hong Kong with his heart, something that only his family had managed to do before. 

Angry, he threw the picture across the room and stood up, a little to quickly for he went a little light headed but he ignored it for now as he stopped his way back down stairs. He quickly picked up his phone and booked a flight to Norway that would get him out now instead of on Tuesday liked planed, he grabbed a jacket, it was leather and old something that America had gotten him as a congrats for being independent. He shoved his lighter and the rest of his cigarettes in one of the pockets before zipping his boots up, he left one of his boss’s assistance message to have someone clean his place up as he walked out the door.

He knew he looked like shit, his eyes were most likely blood shot with bags under them though he hid them behind sunglasses, and he was still wearing what he had on Monday. He knew he carried the smell of liquor on him and there was no doubt he was still a little drunk from yesterday's drinking. Norway was probably going to want to know what had happened but right now he didn’t care, he just wanted to be away from everything that reminded him of Hong Kong.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Bottles of empty Brennivín, Vodka, Topas, and Icelandic brands of beer- Brennivín is an unsweetened Schnapps that is normally 80 proof. Vodka that I'm talking about is called Reyka Vodka."The water used to make Reyka comes from a 4,000-year-old lava field. You will taste a smooth warmth with just a touch of vanilla flavoring." Topas -"Topas is a liquor that is made with many herbs and sweet licorice. A very sweet and strong drink that also has a cough syrup type of flavor." Beer in Iceland- there are lots of different brands in Iceland so I didn't name any.   
> Sorce to this information https://www.tripsavvy.com/alcoholic-beverages-in-iceland-1625872
> 
> (2)cigarettes- have to be 18 to buy them but since this is Iceland and he is in his county I imagine that he has ways around this, like say having an id that says he is over 20 or at least is 20. I say 20 because that's the age when you can drink.   
> Sorce 1 https://www.tripsavvy.com/alcoholic-beverages-in-iceland-1625872  
> Sorce 2 https://www.frommers.com/destinations/iceland/planning-a-trip/fast-facts


End file.
